Electronic devices such as computers, media players, and cellular telephones typically contain audio jacks. Accessories such as headsets have mating plugs. A user who desires to use a headset with an electronic device may connect the headset to the electronic device by inserting the headset plug into the mating audio jack on the electronic device. Miniature size (3.5 mm) phone jacks and plugs are commonly used electronic devices such as notebook computers and media players, because audio connectors such as these are relatively compact.
Audio connectors that are commonly used for handling stereo audio have a tip connector, a ring connector, and a sleeve connector and are sometimes referred to as three-contact connectors or TRS connectors. In devices such as cellular telephones, it is often necessary to convey microphone signals from the headset to the cellular telephone. In arrangements in which it is desired to handle both stereo audio signals and microphone signals, an audio connector typically contains an additional ring terminal. Audio connectors such as these have a tip, two rings, and a sleeve and are therefore sometimes referred to as four-contact connectors or TRRS connectors.
In a typical microphone-enabled headset, a bias voltage is applied to the microphone from the electronic device over the microphone line. The microphone in the headset generates a microphone signal when sound is received from the user (i.e., when a user speaks during a telephone call). Microphone amplifier circuitry and analog-to-digital converter circuitry in the cellular telephone can convert microphone signals from the headset into digital signals for subsequent processing.
Some users may wish to operate their cellular telephones or other electronic devices remotely. To accommodate this need, some modern microphone-enabled headsets feature a button. When the button is pressed by the user, the microphone line is shorted to ground. Monitoring circuitry in a cellular telephone to which the headset is connected can detect the momentary grounding of the microphone line and can take appropriate action. In a typical scenario, a button press might be used be used to answer an incoming telephone or might be used skip tracks during playback of a media file.
In conventional arrangements, it can be difficult or impossible to convey desired signals over an audio jack and plug. For example, it may not be possible to route signals from microphones in a headset to an audio circuit in an electronic device to implement noise cancellation functions. As another example, it may not be possible to convey desired signals from an electronic device to an accessory. Problems such as these can arise at least in part because conventional arrangements for coupling cellular telephones to headsets tend to be inflexible.